Harry Potter y la Leyenda Eterna
by Raquel-52
Summary: Harry Potter recibe varias visitas durante sus vacaciones, y descubre una leyenda que, de ser cierta y si llegase a cumplirse, podría ser el fin de el mungo mágico. Este es mi primer fic, no sed malos y dejar reviews! xD HHr
1. Recuerdos del pasado

_** Capitulo 1**_

_Recuerdos del pasado_

Era de noche, y la luz de las estrellas caía sobre los tejados de las cuadradas casas de

Privet Drive. El calor, aun de noche, era sofocante, por lo que sus habitantes se veían

obligados a dormir con las ventanas de sus casas abiertas. Bueno, no todas las

ventanas estaban abiertas, había una excepción. Una de las ventanas del número 4 de

Privet Drive permanecía cerrada. En el interior de esa habitación, un muchacho de

pelo negro azabache, ojos verde intenso, gafas, y una extraña cicatriz con forma de

rayo en la frente estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la

oscuridad.

Harry Potter no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que se conseguía dormir, a la

media hora le despertaban las horribles pesadillas sobre la muerte de su padrino,

Sirius Black, en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Le veía caer

en el velo, y la horrible expresión de triunfo en la cara de la mortífaga Bellatrix

Lestrange.

Harry miró el reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 12 de la noche, 15 minutos para que

cumpliera 16 años.

Sabía que en cuanto dieran las 12, le llegarían las cartas de todos sus amigos, pero

eso no le hacía ninguna ilusión. La carta que más le gustaría recibir sabía que nunca

más le volvería a llegar: la carta de su padrino.

Su mente voló hasta el año pasado en Grimmauld Place, y recordó lo contento que se

había sentido Sirius al volver a estar acompañado por Navidad. Nunca había estado

de tan buen humor, incluso le recordaba cantando villancicos.

Luego pensó en su tercer año en la escuela, cuando Harry pensaba que Sirius fue

quien entregó a sus padres a Voldemort, y como había estado dispuesto a matarle

cuando se encontrón con él en la Casa de los Gritos. Recordó también la propuesta de

irse a vivir juntos que le había hecho su padrino. Le dijo que cuando quedara

demostrada su inocencia, Harry podría dejar a los Dursley. Si hubieran sabido como

acabaría todo…

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Faltaban ya tan solo 5 minutos para las 12.

Harry se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y dejo que el aire le diera en la cara.

Sabía lo que seguramente dirían las cartas de sus amigos: que tratara de no

deprimirse, que la muerte de Sirius no fue su culpa, que él no querría verle llorar.

Pero eso no le animaba, porque sentía que sí fue su culpa. Que si no se hubiera

tomado tan en serio aquel sueño, Sirius ahora seguirá vivo. No sabia que era

exactamente lo que quería que sus amigos le dijeran, no sabia si en realidad quería

que le dijeran algo.

Miró de nuevo el reloj para tratar de alejar de el los pensamientos sobre su padrino.

Ya eran las 12.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, esperando ver en cualquier momento aparecer las

lechuzas con sus cartas.

Pero no apareció ninguna lechuza.

-¿No hay ninguna lechuza? –murmuró Harry -¿No se habrán… olvidado de mi

cumpleaños?

Harry permaneció un rato más frente a la ventana, con esperanza de que solo se

hubieran retrasado un poco. Pero no, las lechuzas no llegaban.

Entonces, un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

Esa era la voz de Tío Vernon. ¿Qué querría a estas horas?

Para felicitarle por su cumpleaños seguro que no era.

Harry salio de la habitación y bajó las escaleras algo asustado. No era normal que su

tío le llamara a las 12 de la noche, y tan enfadado como su voz dejaba notar.

Cuando llegó abajo, pudo ver a sus tíos y a su primo Dudley frente a la entrada.

Si Tío estaba rojo de la ira, su tía Petunia tenía una cara de gran asombro mezclado

con miedo e ira, y Dudley se agarraba al brazo de su madre como si quisiera que le

protegiese de algo.

Pero entonces Harry fijó su vista en al puerta, y lo que vio hace que casi se desmaye.

En la puerta estaban sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

* * *

Bueeeeeno... Hola!

Aquí esta este primer capítulo... Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. Esta es la primera hsitoria que publico en Fan Fiction. Ya tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 5, pero quiero reviews! xD Plis!

Venga, Chao!

Raquel-52


	2. Sorpresa de Cumpleaños

**_Capitulo 2_**

_ Sorpresa de Cumpleaños_

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger tenían una expresión que mezclaba asombro y

miedo, y miraban a Harry como esperando que les sacara de aquella incómoda

situación.

- Me han preguntado por ti- habló por fin Tío Vernon, señalando a Ron y a Hermione,

con la voz temblándole por la rabia, y tratando de no volver a ponerse a gritar.

- Si. Son… son amigos míos- respondió Harry.

- Y… ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto Tío Vernon, subiendo el

tono de voz.

- Se…sentimos haber llegado a estas horas, Sr. Dursley- hablo una asustada Hermione-

pero no pudimos llegar antes, y queríamos estar aquí para el cumpleaños de Harry.

- Esperamos no causarles muchas molestias- dijo Ron

El Señor Dursley le miro, y una mueca de terror se dibujo en su rostro. Había

reconocido a Ron de aquel verano en el que los Weasley fueron a buscar a Harry para

asistir a os mundiales de Quidditch.

Tío Vernon abrió la boja con furia, y Harry, suponiendo que ya no aguantaba más e iba

a ponerse a gritar, corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y dijo:

- Será mejor que vengan a mi habitación. Así vosotros podréis volver a dormir- dijo

Harry

Y sin darle tiempo a su tío para responder, les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que le

siguieran, y subieron a toda prisa por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Una vez allí, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cama. Harry tenía un montón de

preguntas que hacerles a sus dos amigos, pero cuando iba a empezar con las preguntas,

Hermione se le adelantó.

- Ron y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños- dijo sonriente- Fred,

George y Ginny también querían venir, pero no pudieron.

Te hemos traído sus cartas y sus regalos- dijo Ron sacando una bolsa gris y vaciándola

encima de la cama- y por supuesto, también los nuestros.

- ¡Ábrelos, Harry!- pidió Hermione, emocionada.

Harry agarro el que tenía más cerca. Era un regalo más o menos grande, con envoltorio

rosa. Tenía una carta pegada al envoltorio. Harry la cogió y vio que era de la Sr.

Weasley.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Muchas felicidades!_

16_ años ya… Todavía me acuerdo de aquel_

_día en el que me preguntaste como entrar_

_en el andén 9 y ¾. Eras tan pequeño…_

_¡Y mírate ahora! Todo un hombre._

_Bueno, no te aburro más. Espero que te _

_guste mi regalo, y que todavía esté_

_entero (Ron sabe a lo que me refiero)._

_Muchos besos._

_Con cariño:_

_Molly y Arthur Weasley_

Harry abrió el regalo, y vio que era una tarta de chocolate y nata. En el centro ponía:

"_Para Harry James Potter"._

- Mamá creía que no aguantaría todo el camino sin comer un trozo, pero ya ves, está

entera- dijo Ron, poniendo cara como de haber conseguido un gran reto

- La verdad es que le costó bastante aguantar- dijo Hermione entre risas, mientras Ron

la fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry sonrió y agarró otro paquete. Este era de los gemelos:

_¡Hola Harry!_

_¡Felicidades!_

_16 años no se cumplen todos los días._

_Solo tendrás que esperar un año más, y _

_ya tendrás la mayoría de edad. ¡Te va_

_a encantar!_

_Bueno, esperamos que te guste nuestro _

_regalo, y que gracias a él tu estancia_

_con esos muggles sea un poco más _

_divertida._

_Con nuestros mejores deseos:_

_Fred y George Weasley_

Harry se moría de ganas de saber cal sería ese regalo que supuestamente haría su vida

con los Dursley.

Abrió el paquete, y se encontró con un maletín que tenía escrito "_Sortilegios Weasley"_.

Lo abrió y dentro había unos tenedores, unas cucharas, unos cuchillos y una nota:

"_Si sustituyes los cubiertos de tus tíos por estos, cuando los utilicen, toda la comida les sabrá a cera de oído"_

- Funcionan, los probaron con migo- recordó Ron con amargura

- Con migo también los quisieron probar, pero yo no me fié- agregó Hermione

Harry hizo una mueca de asco, y decidió que tenía que intentar que los Dursley los

usaran. Podía ser una buena forma de lograr que Dudley adelgazara por fin.

Después de dejar el regalo de los gemelos, cogió otro de los paquetes, y despegó la

carta. Era de Ginny.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que estés muy bien, y que te lo_

_pases lo mejor posible en este día tan_

_especia., Mi regalo no se si te gustará, _

_pero no sabía que regalarte, ya que _

_Ronald se adelantó a comprarte_

_lo que yo quería regalarte._

_Bueno, muchos besos Harry_

_Ginny Weasley_

Hary abrió el paquete, y vio que se trataba de un libro que se titulaba _"Los 100 mejores _

_buscadores y sus tácticas preferidas"_

Lo abrió, y al momento salió del libro uno de los jugadores. Dio unas cuantas vueltas

por la habitación, y luego se volvió a meter en el libro.

Harry lo cerró y lo posó encima de la mesilla de noche. Vio que aún quedaban otros dos

paquetes, y supuso que era de Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Ahora abre el mío!- dijo Ron muy contento- se que te va a encantar. Ginny te lo iba a

comprar, pero yo me adelanté.

Harry cogió el paquete que Ron le señalaba. Lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierto: dentro de

una pequeña urna de cristal había una verdadera Snitch.

- Pero, Ron… esto te ha debido de costar una fortuna- le dijo Harry a su amigo, que

sonreía ampliamente.

- No te preocupes por eso. El nuevo Ministro de Magia ha ascendido a mi padre¡y

ahora gana más dinero!- dijo muy contento.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que los Weasley no estaban muy bien de dinero, y se

alegraba mucho al saber que ahora el padre de Ron ganaba más. Ellos siempre habían

sido muy buenos con él, y Harry los consideraba como si fueran su familia.

- Ahora, solo queda el mío- dijo Hermione, entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en

papel verde- no se si te ve a gustar…

Harry quitó el envoltorio y vio una pequeña cajita marrón. La abrió y dentro había un

colgante plateado. La cadena era plata normal, pero el colgante era más brillante. Tenía

inscritas las iniciales de su nombre"_H.J.P.". _Le dio la vuelta y vio que detrás ponía _"De _

_tu amiga Hermione"._

- Muchas gracias Hermione- dijo Harry poniéndose el collar.

- Me alegro de que te guste- respondió ella- de verdad que no sabia que regalarte.

Cuando ya guardaron todas las cosas, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con

los Dursley, porque desde que Ron y Hermione habían entrado a su habitación no se les

había oído, y eso no podía ser nada muy bueno.

* * *

El segundo capítulo! 

Se que la malloría de ls escritors responden a los reviews en el mismo fic, pero yo preferí hacerlo en donde se ponen los reviews. Si preferís que los responda aquí, decirlo y ya está

Chao!


	3. La nota de los Dursley

**_Capitulo 3_**

_La nota de los Dursley_

Los tres bajaron las escaleras hasta el salón, esperando encontrarlos ahí, pero no había

nadie.

- Igual están durmiendo otra vez- sugirió Ron

- ¿Con tres magos en la casa? No lo creo…- dijo Harry, mirando extrañado

- Harry¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a mi casa?- pregunó

Ron. Parecía que se le acabase de ocurrir la idea.

- ¡Es verdad, Harry!- exclamó Hermione- nos lo pasaríamos genial.

- Pero Ron, si no has avisado a tus padres, no me puedo presentar de repente en tu

casa.

- Bah! Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Ron, quitándole importancia- les mando una

lechuza a mis padres diciéndoselo, y ya está. Ellos estarán encantados de que te

quedes ahí.

- Pero tendré que avisar a mis tíos. Si desaparezco de repente, igual piensan que le he

echado algún hechizo a la casa, o algo parecido… - dijo Harry mirando a un lado y a

otro del salón.

- Bueno, pues mientras yo les escribo la carta, Hermione y tú podéis buscar a tus tíos

para decírselo. ¿Puedo usar a Hedwig?- le preguntó Ron.

- Claro- respondió Harry.

Mientras Ron subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry, él y Hermione buscaban a los

Dursley.

- Esto es muy extraño…- dijo Harry, después de haber buscado por toda la casa, sin

encontrarlos.

- Harry ¡mira!- gritó Hermione desde el otro lado del salón.

Harry fue hacia donde estaba ella y vio un trozo de papel en el que había escrita una

frase con letra irregular: _Nos hemos ido a un hotel. No queremos estar en una casa con _

_tres anormales._

- ¡Anormales?- dijo Hermione bastante ofendida- pero quienes se creen que son…

- Tranquila Hermione- murmuró Harry- esos insultos son normales. Míralo por el lado

bueno: ahora no tendré que darles explicaciones a nadie cuando me vaya a casa de Ron.

- Tienes razón- dijo Hermione ya tranquila- vamos a decírselo a Ron.

Y sin más, los dos subieron a la habitación de Harry, donde estaba Ron.

Pero al llegar, una sorpresa les esperaba: Ron no estaba solo.

* * *

Capítulo 3!

Lo de siempre, dejad reviews!

Y gracias por leerlo :-)


	4. El misterioso intruso

_**Capítulo 4**_

_El misterioso intruso._

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraron a la habitación, vieron que Ron no estaba solo. En

frente de la ventana se encontraba un extraño hombre. Vestía un largo abrigo negro y

tenía el pelo también negro. Por el contrario, sus ojos destacaban mucho, ya que eran de

un azul intenso. Cuando vio entrar a Harry y a Hermione, en su cara se dibujó una

media sonrisa.

- Vaya vaya, al fin nos vemos, estaba deseando que llegara este momento…- dijo el

misterioso hombre mirando fijamente a Harry- …Harry James Potter.

El hombre se acercó a Harry, pero este retrocedió.

- Harry, no debes tenerme miedo- le dijo el hombre, con un tono e voz que pretendía ser

tranquilizador. Pero para Harry no lo era.

- ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?- preguntó Harry. Aquel hombre, por alguna razón, le

resultaba familiar…

- No te voy a preguntar si me recuerdas, porque sería prácticamente imposible que lo

hicieses- dijo el hombre.

- ¿Es que acaso debería acordarme de usted?- quiso saber Harry

- Bueno… la verdad es que yo te conozco, y tú me conoces.

- ¿Cómo? Disculpe, pero yo no le conozco, y ni siquiera se que hace en mi habitación-

dijo Harry. Realmente aquel hombre si le parecía familiar, y mucho. Pero no sabía de

que…

- Harry… yo era un gran amigo de tu madre, nos conocíamos desde siempre…-dijo el

hombre, que de pronto parecía realmente triste

- ¡QUE?- exclamó Harry, estupefacto.

- Yo era amigo de tu madre desde muy pequeños, y cuando descubrimos que ambos

éramos brujos, y de que nos habían aceptado a los dos en Hogwarts, nos pusimos muy

contentos. Sus padres no sabían nada de que yo también era brujo. Cuando tú tenías

unos pocos meses, yo fu a tu casa, y ahí nos conocimos. Hace ya mucho tiempo, por

eso digo que sería casi imposible que me recordases.

Harry trataba de asimilar lo que aquel hombre le acababa de decir. ¿Conoció a su

madre¿También es brujo?

- Bueno, yo he venido hasta aquí para avisarte. Todo el mundo mágico está en alerta.

No solo por Voldemort sino también porque se ha esparcido el rumor de que una

antigua leyenda podría hacerse realidad.

- Una... ¿leyenda?- dijo Harry. - ¿Qué leyenda?

- Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Lo que si te puedo decir es que quiero que vengas con

migo a Hogwarts. Tú, y tus amigos.- dijo mirando también a Ron y a Hermione, quienes

permanecían sin decir una palabra.

- Pero… - trató de replicar Harry, pero el hombre le detuvo.

- Harry, no hay tiempo para protestar. Si la leyenda se cumple, será muy peligroso

permanecer fuera de Hogwarts. Y no me preguntes de que leyenda se trata, porque

ahora no te lo puedo explicar- añadió el hombre, al ver que Harry abría la boca

justamente para preguntar sobre la leyenda.

- ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en usted?- preguntó Harry- no acostumbro a fiarme de

cualquiera que se presente de repente en mi habitación. – Harry de pronto recordó a

Dobby y pensó que mejor ese detalle no lo contaba…

- Se que te cuesta creerme, pero te aseguro que soy de fiar, Harry. No soy mortígrafo, ni

nada parecido. Soy amigo de Dumbledore, y también lo fui de tu madre, y ahora solo

quiero tu seguridad, y tu seguridad está en Hogwarts. Por favor, hazme caso. – el

hombre miraba a Harry fijamente, y de pronto Harry sintió que podía confiar en él. La

mirada de sus ojos no demostraba maldad.

- Está bien- contestó Harry- iremos a Hogwarts.

Harry miró a sus amigos. Ron estaba blanco, posiblemente por el susto que le había

causado el entrar en la habitación de Harry y encontrarse a un extraño en ella.

Hermione, en cambio, parecía estar realmente asustada. Harry se acercó a ellos, y les

dijo:

- Si lo que dice este hombre es cierto, estaremos mejor en Hogwarts.

- Pero, Harry…- dijo Hermione- ¿en serio te fías de este hombre? Aparece de repente en

tu habitación, te dice que le acompañemos los tres a Hogwarts, y le haces caso… no se,

pero no me da buena espina…

- Tranquila Hermione- la tranquilizó Harry- podemos fiarnos de él, estoy seguro.

Harry entonces miró a Ron, pero este, antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada, se

adelantó:

- Yo también me fío de él. Iremos a Hogwarts, pero primero tendré que avisar a mis

padres.

Harry le sonrió, y miró a Hermione.

- Bueno… esto es lo malo de ser tres… iremos a Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione, dándose

por vencida- pero habrá que avisar también a mis padres…

Harry entonces se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre.

- Iremos, pero primero avisaremos a los padres de Ron y de Hermione- dijo Harry,

decidido.

- Eso no será necesario- le dijo el hombre.- yo ya hablé con los Weasley, y me dieron su

permiso para llevarme a Ron a Hogwarts. Y también hable con los padres de Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos. ¿Aquel extraño hombre conocía también

a los padres de Ron y Hermione?

- Bueno¿podemos irnos ya?- apresuró el hombre. Parecía que tenía bastante prisa.

- ¿Y como se supone que iremos?- preguntó Hermione, que seguía mostrando su

desconfianza.

- Iremos con polvos Flu Callejón Diagón, allí nos estará esperando Dumbledore.

- Eh… señor… la chimenea de esta casa no es muy buena para viajar por ella con

polvos Flu- dijo Harry, recordando el incidente en 4º año.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo llegué a esta casa con polvos Flu, y arreglé la chimenea.

Pero si es verdad que estaba bastante mal…

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, y cuando estaban en frente de la chimenea, el

hombre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Por seguridad, seré el primero en ir al Callejón Diagón. Quiero que esperéis 3 minutos

para ir vosotros, no quiero que vayáis inmediatamente después que yo. Tengo que

asegurarme de que no haya nada peligrosos al otro lado de la chimenea.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, pero recordó algo, y volvió a hablar.

- Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Robert Weis.

Y dicho esto, Robert Weis desapareció por la chimenea.


	5. La Layenda Eterna

_**Capítulo 5**_

_La leyenda eterna_

Unos minutos después de que Robert Weis desapareciese por la chimenea, Harry, Ron y

Hermione aparecieron en el Callejón Diagón. Se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante,

donde el señor Weis y Dumbledore les esperaban. Estaban sentados en unas sillas y

hablaban sobre algo bastante serios. Cuando vieron llegar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se

callaron inmediatamente, y les invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

- Bueno, el señor Weis me ha contado que ya os ha mencionado algo sobre... una

leyenda¿no es así?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Tan solo lo ha dicho de pasada, no nos ha querido explicar nada sobre esa leyenda-

aclaró Hermione, que seguía sin fiarse de él, a pesar de que les había llevado con

Dumbledore.

- Tienes razón, Hermione. Y ahora tendré que explicároslo, pero mejor que no sea aquí

en medio del bar, nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchando. Subiremos a la

habitación que he alquilado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, el señor Weis y Dumbledore subieron a la habitación. Allí los

tres amigos se sentaron en una cama, mientras que Weis y Dumbledore se sentaron en

unas sillas.

- Esta leyenda empieza con la marcha de Salazar Slytherin de Hogwarts. Desde siempre,

lo que nos han contado es que Salazar dejó una cámara secreta en Hogwarts para

asegurar que su heredero seguiría lo que él empezó…

Harry iba a abrir la boca para decir que lo de la cámara era cierto, que él había estado

allí, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Robert continuó hablando.

- Eso es verdad, pero dejó algo más a parte de la cámara: dejó una esfera en donde

guardó todo su poder y toda su ira justo antes de morir. Cuentan que la esfera, al morir

Salazar, absorbió también su alma. Muy pocas personas lo saben, y es una suerte,

puesto que si Voldemort llegaste a enterarse y la consiguiera, no quiero ni imaginar lo

que sucedería… Pero la parte que más me preocupa es que la leyenda cuenta que la

esfera despertará y poseerá el cuerpo de alguna persona para continuar el trabajo de

Salazar Slytherin. No se sabe quien será esa persona, pero si la leyenda es cierta, podría

ser cualquiera. Por eso quería que vosotros tres estuvierais bien protegidos, pues no me

extrañaría que fueseis alguno de los tres.

Harry miraba fijamente a Robert Weis, mientras repetía mentalmente lo que él les

acababa de contar, sin acabar de creérselo muy bien. Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se

habían olvidado de toda la leyenda, y solo pensaban en lo que había dicho Robert de

que había posibilidades de que la esfera les poseyera a alguno de los tres.

- Eh… ¿Cómo que nos puede poseer a alguno de los tres?- preguntó Hermione con la

voz temblorosa- ¿Por qué a nosotros?

- Se debe a… como lo diría… vuestros antecedentes con respecto a la lucha contra

Voldemort y sus mortífagos. La esfera buscará magos o brujas poderosos, y vosotros os

habéis vuelto muy poderosos, diría que sois los magos de vuestra edad con más poder.

- Pero hay magos adultos mucho más poderosos que nosotros, dudo mucho que la esfera

nos quiera a nosotros- dijo Ron, más para tranquilizarse a si mismo que para otra cosa.

- Dumbledore y yo acordamos que, por seguridad, lo mejor sería que estuvieseis en

Hogwarts.

- ¿Y saben donde está escondida la esfera?- preguntó Harry

- No, desgraciadamente eso no lo sabemos, hemos buscado en el colegio, en el Bosque

prohibido, hasta en el Valle de Godric, pero no la hemos encontrado por ninguna parte.

Suponemos que cuando despierte será más fácil encontrarla- aclaró Dumbledore- lo que

nos preocupa es que la encontremos demasiado tarde…

- Ahora, iremos a Hogwarts, con los polvos Flu.

Los cinco se colocaron en frente de la chimenea. Primero fue Robert, y unos minutos

después Dumbledore les dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione que pasaran ellos.

- ¿Usted no viene, profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

- No, yo aún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos. Nos veremos pronto.

Y Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la chimenea, y segundos después aparecieron en

Hogwarts.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts.


	6. De nuevo en Hogwarts

**_Capítulo 6_**

_De nuevo en Hogwarts_

- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall a Harry, Ron y

Hermione cuando aparecieron en la chimenea. Harry vio que estaban en su despacho. Al

lado de la profesora, se encontraba Weis.

- Otra vez aquí.- dijo Weis- Esto no ha cambiado mucho desde que yo terminé mis

estudios…

- Señor Weis, me gustaría hablar a solas con Potter, Weasley y Granger unos

minutos, por favor.- le pidió la profesora McGonagall a Robert- Sus cosas están ya en

su despacho.

- De acuerdo- dijo Robert, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Va a quedarse en Hogwarts?- peguntó Hermione.

-Mucho me temo que tendréis que verme durante todo este curso. Seré vuestro nuevo

profesor- dijo Robert, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando ya se quedaron solos los tres amigos y la profesora McGonagall, Harry pudo

ver en su cara un semblante muy serio.

- El profesor Dumbledore ya os ha contado el motivo de que estéis aquí tan pronto,

¿no?- preguntó la profesora.

Los tres amigos asintieron despacio.

-Bien. He de pediros que, por favor, no tratéis de encontrar vosotros la esfera de

Salazar. Ya os conozco muy bien, y se que seríais capaces de pasaros todo el curso

buscándola. Pero os pido que no lo hagáis. Dudo mucho que la encontréis. Y aunque lo

hagáis, es demasiado peligrosa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Aunque ninguno de los tres dijo nada, era evidente

que la idea de buscar ellos la esfera de Salazar ya se les había pasado por la cabeza

cuando Dumbledore les contó la historia.

-Debéis prometérmelo- insistió la profesora, mirándoles a los tres con expresión muy

seria.

Ron y Hermione dijeron que sí con la cabeza, pero Harry no estaba convencido.

Necesitaba saber algunas cosas.

-¿Y qué pasará con la esfera?- preguntó- ¿no tienen intención de seguir buscándola?

-Supongo que Dumbledore te habrá dicho ya que hemos estado buscándola durante

mucho tiempo, y que no hemos encontrado nada. No tenemos ni una sola pista de donde

podría estar escondida.- le contestó la profesora, con un deje de amargura en la voz.

-Pero… ¡no pueden desistir!- exclamó Harry- ¡no pueden dejar de buscarla simplemente

porque hayan tenido unos intentos fallidos!

-Años de intentos fallidos, Potter- le contestó la profesora con un tono de voz mucho

más duro- Además, nadie ha dicho que vayamos a dejar de buscarla. Y con todo, si la

encontrásemos, no podríamos hacernos con ella, no todavía. Debemos esperar a que

llegue el momento apropiado.

-¿El momento apropiado?- preguntó Harry, confundido- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Me parece que ya han tenido suficientes leyendas por hoy- le dijo la profesora. Harry

tuvo la impresión de que evitaba el tema- Sería mejor que los tres se fueran ya a la

cama.

Harry decidió no seguir preguntando. Ya seguirían mañana con aquella conversación.

Los tres amigos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de conciliar el sueño, así que se sentaron delante del

fuego para hablar de los sucesos de aquella noche.

-No veo por qué la esfera de Salazar habría de querer a alguno de nosotros. – Dijo

Hermione, que no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel mismo tema- ¡Con la de magos

muchísimo más expertos enmagia que hay por el mundo!

Yo…- comenzó Harry- Chicos, tengo la impresión de que nos están ocultando algo muy

importante.

-¿Te refieres a lo que dijo McGonagall de esperar al momentoapropiado para hacerse

con la esfera?- preguntó Ron.

-Aparte de eso, siento que hay algo más- explicó Harry- Cuando llegamos al Callejón

Diagón, Dumbledore y Weis estaban hablando de algo, y cuando nos vieron aparecer, se

callaron inmediatamente.

-Entonces… ¿crees que hay una parte de la leyenda que no nos quieren contar?- quiso

saber Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

-Exacto. Creo que, por algún motivo, hay algo que nos ocultan. Y pienso averiguar de

que se trata.

-Pero Harry… le prometimos a la profesora McGonagall que no trataríamos de buscar la

esfera de Salazar- le recordó Hermione.

-No voy a buscar la esfera, sólo quiero saber que es lo que no nos están contando. Si se

supone que, por culpa de esa leyenda estamos en peligro, deberíamos saber todos los

detalles para ser capaces de luchar contra ella- se defendió Harry.

-Yo estoy con Harry.- apoyó Ron- También quiero saber que es lo que no nos cuentan, y por qué.

-No te queda otra opción, Hermione.- dijo Harry sonriente- Como tu dijiste hace un

rato, esto es lo malo de ser tres.

-Qué remedio- se rindió Hermione.- Investigaremos los tres para saber qué es lo que

está pasando. Pero no buscaremos la esfera. Por lo menos, yo no la buscaré.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. No buscaremos la esfera de Salazar. No por ahora- esto

último Harry lo dijo muy bajito, para que ella no lo escuchase. Sabía que

Hermione no quería desobedecer la orden de McGonagall, pero también sabía que si,

llegado el momento, necesitaban buscar por ellos mismos la esfera de Salazar,

Hermione no se negaría. La conocía muy bien y, aunque no le gustaba incumplir las

normas, siempre acababa ayudándoles.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya a dormir, me ha entrado mucho sueño- dijo Hermione, al cabo de

un rato en silencio.

- Nosotros también nos vamos ya- dijeron Harry y Ron.

Se despidieron, y cada uno se fue a dormir, aún con la mente puesta en la leyenda, y la

esfera de Salazar.


	7. El primer ataque

_**Capítulo 7**_

_El primer ataque_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con más sueño que cuando se había acostado. No había

conseguido pegar ojo en casi toda la noche, pensando en los sucesos del día anterior, y cuando se

había logrado dormir, ya estaba amaneciendo.

Bajó a la Sala Común, y vio que estaba desierta, así que Ron y Hermione debían de estar ya en el

Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó vio que, en efecto, estaban allí. Hermione estaba leyendo El

Profeta bastante seria, y Ron no tenía ojos más que para la comida.

-Buenos días, Harry- le saludó Hermione, sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Güedos fías, Garry- Ron tragó el enorme trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca- Buenos días,

Harry.

-Buenos días chicos- contestó Harry, sentándose a la mesa y cogiendo una tostada- ¿Pone algo

interesante en el periódico, Hermione?

-Esa es la cosa, Harry- contestó ella, pasándole el periódico- No pone absolutamente nada acerca

de la leyenda. Si la leyenda amenaza al mundo mágico, deberían advertir a la gente.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, para decir que estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, puesto que no podía

hablar, ya que tenía la boca llena de zumo de calabaza.

-Recuerda lo que pasó en cuarto año. El profeta estuvo meses sin decir nada acerca del regreso

de Voldemort.- le recordó Harry, devolviéndole el periódico.

Ron volvió a asentir.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón…-admitió ella.

Las puertas del gran Comedor se abrieron, y entraron el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora

McGonagall y Robert Weis.

Dumbledore se acercó a los tres amigos.

-¿Habéis dormido bien?- preguntó el profesor, mirándoles sonriente.

Ron y Hermione asintieron, pero Harry no dijo nada, ya que las ojeras que tenía en la cara

dejaban ver que no había pasado una buena noche.

Dumbledore iba a añadir algo, cuando un gran estruendo hizo tambalearse las mesas del Gran

Comedor.

-¡Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Ron, a quien del susto se le había caído la copa de zumo de calabaza.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger- llamó el profesor Dumbledore. Los tres chicos le miraron confusos

por lo que estaba pasando.- Os acompañaré hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y no saldréis de

ahí a no ser que vaya algún profesor a buscaros. ¿Entendido?

Harry, Ron y Hermione no se atrevieron a contradecir al director, ya que el tono con el que había

hablado dejaba clarísimo que no había lugar a contradicciones.

Dumbledore les acompañó hasta su Sala Común. Antes de entrar habó con la Dama Gorda para

saber si había visto a algún extraño merodear por el lugar, o si había escuchado algún ruido

sospechoso. Como la Dama Gorda no había visto ni oído nada raro nada, el profesor dejó a los

chicos en la Sala Común, y bajó al Gran Comedor, de donde llegaba un ruido nada agradable de

objetos rompiéndose al ser alcanzados por hechizos.

Harry se sentó en la butaca pegada al fuego, y Ron y Hermione en el sofá. Permanecieron unos

minutos sin decir nada, pensando, deseando poder estar en el Gran Comedor peleando ellos

también. Y es que, aunque nadie les había explicado nada, estaba muy claro que era lo que estaba

pasando en Hogwarts, y quienes eran los culpables: los mortífagos les estaban atacando.

Un fuerte estruendo sobresaltó a los tres amigos.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Hermione- es imposible… no entiendo como han logrado entrar. No

pueden aparecerse, eso está descartado…

-Ahora no es momento de pensar como han conseguido entrar- contestó Harry- lo que importa es

que están aquí, y nosotros estamos encerrados sin poder hacer nada. Y yo no puedo más. Voy a

salir.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir, un campo de fuerza le expulsó, haciendo que

se chocara contra el sofá.

-¿Pero qué…?- Harry se levantó con la mano en la cabeza, pues se había llevado un buen golpe.

-Parece que el profesor Dumbledore suponía que no nos quedaríamos aquí si no nos obligaba-

dijo Ron.

-Pues podría haber buscado otra forma…-se quejó Harry.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- Cuando leíste El Profeta¿salía algo de fugas de mortífagos?

-Pues…-dudó ella- Como estaba buscando algo sobre la Leyenda, no me fijé en las otras

noticias. Voy a buscarlo.

Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

De repente, sonó otro gran golpe, pero esta vez era dentro de la Sala Común, y venía de las

escaleras de las habitaciones.

Harry y Rin se levantaron de inmediato, con la varita en la mano.

Se escuchaban pasos bajando las escaleras, muy lentamente.

Y entonces la vio. La persona a la que más había odiado este verano. La persona culpable de que

no fuera a recibir jamás cartas de su padrino. La asesina de Sirius Black.

Al final de las escaleras, y sujetando a Hermione por el cuello, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Séptimo Capítulo!

Reviews, gracias!


	8. Cara a cara con la pesadilla

_**Capítulo 8**_

_De frente con la pesadilla_

Harry miraba perplejo a la persona que estaba delante suya. Había tenido tantas pesadillas

con esa cara,con el momento en el que ella, en el Departamento de Misterios, había atacado a su

padrino, haciendo que este cayera al interior del velo,tantas veces que había deseado tenerla

delante para poder vengarse. Y ahora que podía, el odio, el desprecio, y la ira le impedían

moverse de donde estaba. Sólo podía mirarla, mirarla con profundo odio.

Bellatrix Lestrange sujetaba firmemente a Hermione por el cuelloy sonreía como si acabara de

ganar una partida muy importante. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía, y Harry rezó

para que sólo estuviera inconsciente.

Ron estaba bastante asustado, y también miraba preocupado a Hermione. Sujetaba la varita,

aunque la mano le temblaba un poco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Bellatrix, con voz que no disimulaba nada su alegría- volvemos a

vernos, Harry. Pero esta vez sin padrino de por medio.

Harry dio un paso al frente, mientras notaba que su odio aumentaba por momentos. Quería

abalanzarse sobre ella y matarla, hacer que pagase la muerte de Sirius en ese mismo momento.

-Quería pedirte disculpas, porque debería haber matado a aquel indeseable de tu padrino de

una forma que pudierais enterrarle, porque me habría encantado ir a su entierro. Se me

ocurren un par de cosas que me habría gustado decir en ese día taaan triste para todos…-

Bellatrix profirió una carcajada, disfrutando de la cara de odio de Harry y del miedo y la ira

de Ron.

Harry sintió que aquello ya era demasiado. Sujetó con firmeza su varita, pensó en un hechizo que

pudiera utilizar en ese momento y que no pusiera en peligro a Hermione, y corrió en dirección a

donde estaba Bellatrix.

Pero la voz de la mortífaga le detuvo.

-Si das un solo paso más- dijo Bellatrix, muy despacio, mientras apuntaba con su varita a la

cabeza de Hermione- te puedo asegurar que nunca volverás a ver a tu querida sangre sucia

con los ojos abiertos, ni volverás a sentir como respira. En definitiva, tu me atacas, y ella

muere. Sencillo¿no?

Harry apretó los puños. Lo único que quería ahora era ver a esa mortífaga muerta, pero no

pensaba arriesgar la vida de Hermione.

-Bien, veo que aún te queda un poco de sentido común y vas a pensarte dos veces lo de

atacarme a muerte- dijo ella, riendo- Vas asumiendo que nunca ganarías.

-Sabes perfectamente que la única razón por la que ahora mismo no te he atacado es porque

no tengo intención de poner en peligro a Hermione- dijo Harry, con voz fría.

-Oh, me conmueve tu bondad, Harry, te lo aseguro.- se burló Bellatrix- ¿Será… que te sientes mal

porque mataste a tu padrino y tratas de compensarlo ahora salvando vidas?

-¡TÚ mataste a Sirius, no yo!- bramó Harry, furioso.

-Noo, no no no no- dijo ella, riendo, mientras negaba con el dedo- te recuerdo que fue tu culpa.

Sirius acudió al Ministerio de Magia a ayudarte a ti. Si tu no hubieses cometido la estupidez de salir

de Hogwarts siguiendo un simple sueño, convencido de que era real, Sirius no tendría que haber ido

detrás tuya como una niñera, y ahora estaría vivo. ¿Entiendes tu culpa ahora?

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA, Y TÚ LO SABES!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron temió que el grito de Harry despertase a Hermione, pues un grito así despertaría a

cualquiera, y que ahora Hermine recobrase la conciencia no sería de mucha ayuda, ya que

empezaría a pelear para que Bellatrix la soltase, y lo mas seguro es que la mortífaga perdiera la

paciencia y la atacase. Pero Hermione no despertó. Y aquelo puso a Ron nervioso. ¿Cómo podía

no despertase después de un grito como ese?

-¡Qué le has hecho a Hermione?- preguntó Ron, mirando a la mortífaga.

-Ah! No te preocupes- dijo ella- Esta perfectamente, por ahora. Sabía que si la mataba, no

tendría opción de… negociar.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Harry.

-Confío en que el… incidente del año pasado te habrá abierto los ojos- dijo Bellatrix,

eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra- Se que la muerte de Sirius es algo que no perdonarás, y

personalmente a mí tu perdón no es algo que me quite el sueño, pero El Señor Tenebroso

opina que tu… colaboración con nosotros podría sernos de gran ayuda. Y creo que te habrás

dado ya cuenta de que estás en el bando equivocado, Harry. Es imposible, no ganaréis esta

guerra. La única garantía de supervivencia está con nosotros. Calquier otro se sentiría afortunado

de que le ofreciesemos un seguro de vida como el que te estoy ofreciendo yo a ti ahora.

Ahora fue Harry el que se permitió reir.

-¿Nunca desisitiréis, verdad?- contestó Harry- Ya me ofreció unirme a él, la respuesta fue no,

y seguirá siendo no tantas veces como seáis capaces de preguntármelo. Pero si quereis seguir

perdiendo el tiempo, por mí adelante, pero ya sabeis la respuesta.

-Lamento mucho que sea esa tu respuesta, Potter- dijo ella, fingiendo estar apenada- pero

creo que lo siguiente que te voy a decir te hará, por lo menos, pensártelo un poco.

-Inténtalo- la retó Harry, apretando los dientes.

-Te daré tres días, sólo tres. Pasado ese plazo, si no hemos tenido noticias tuyas diciendo

que aceptas unirte a nosotros, tu queridísima amiga sangre sucia pagará las consecuencias

de tu lealtad hacia Dumbledore y su escoria adora muggles. ¿He conseguido que te lo pienses más?

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, agarró la mano de Hermione e hizo un gesto como de despedida, y se

desapareció, llevándose con ella a Hermione.

Las últimas palabras de la mortífaga aún resonaban en la mente de Harry.

* * *

Hooooooooolaaa 

Perdón por el retraso, pero ya he explicado las razones en un review del capítulo 7.

Espero de corazón que os guste el capítulo, y por favor, dejad reviews )


End file.
